1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to integrated memory circuits. More specifically, it relates to a method for writing data to a programmable conductor random access memory (PCRAM) cell.
2. Description of Prior Art
DRAM integrated circuit arrays have existed for more than thirty years and their dramatic increase in storage capacity has been achieved through advances in semiconductor fabrication technology and circuit design technology. The considerable advances in these two technologies have also achieved higher and higher levels of integration that permit dramatic reductions in memory array size and cost, as well as increased process yield.
A DRAM memory cell typically comprises, as basic components, an access transistor (switch) and a capacitor for storing a binary data bit in the form of a charge. Typically, a charge of one polarity is stored on the capacitor to represent a logic HIGH (e.g., binary “1”), and a stored charge of the opposite polarity represents a logic LOW (e.g., binary “0”). The basic drawback of a DRAM is that the charge on the capacitor eventually leaks away and therefore provisions must be made to “refresh” the capacitor charge or else the data bit stored by the memory cell is lost.
The memory cell of a conventional SRAM, on the other hand, comprises, as basic components, an access transistor or transistors and a memory element in the form of two or more integrated circuit devices interconnected to function as a bistable latch. An example of such a bistable latch is a pair of cross-coupled inverters. Bistable latches do not need to be “refreshed,” as in the case of DRAM memory cells, and will reliably store a data bit indefinitely as long as they continue to receive supply voltage. However, such a memory cell requires a larger number of transistors and therefore amount of silicon real estate than a simple DRAM cell, and draws more power than a DRAM cell.
Efforts continue to identify other forms of memory elements which can store data states and do not require extensive refreshing. Recent studies have focused on resistive materials that can be programmed to exhibit either high or low stable ohmic states. A programmable resistance element of such material could be programmed (set) to a high resistive state to store, for example, a binary “1” data bit or programmed to a low resistive state to store a binary “0” data bit. The stored data bit could then be retrieved by detecting the magnitude of a readout voltage supplying a current switched through the resistive memory element by an access device, thus indicating the stable resistance state it had previously been programmed to.
One particularly promising programmable, bistable resistive material is known as a programmable metalization material, also termed a programmable conductor material. A memory element comprised of such a material has a stable at rest high resistance state, but can be programmed to a stable low resistance state by application of a suitable voltage across the memory element. A reverse voltage of suitable magnitude applied across the memory element can restore the high resistance state. The low resistance state is caused by growth of a conductive dendrite through or on the surface of the programmable conductor material. A programmable conductor memory element is nonvolatile, in that the low resistance state need not be refreshed, or if refreshing is required, it is over a relatively long period, e.g. days or weeks.
One exemplary programmable conductor material comprises a chalcogenide glass material having metal ions diffused therein. A specific example is germanium:selenium (GexSel-x) diffused with silver (Ag) ions. One method of diffusing the silver ions into the germanium:selenium material is to initially evaporate the germanium:selenium glass and then deposit a thin layer of silver upon the glass, for example by sputtering, physical vapor deposition, or other known technique in the art. The layer of silver is irradiated, preferably with electromagnetic energy at a wavelength less than 600 nanometers, so that the energy passes through the silver and to the silver/glass interface, to break a chalcogenide bond of the chalcogenide material. As a result, the Ge:Se glass is doped with silver. Electrodes are provided at spaced locations on the chalcogenide glass to apply voltages for writing and reading the memory element.
Currently, circuitry for writing data to an array of programmable conductor memory elements is being developed. One problem associated with writing a programmable conductor memory element from a high resistance state to a low resistance state is that a driver is used to supply a write voltage at high current, and once the memory element switches to a low resistance state, the high current is still provided by the driver. This results in wasted power.